язтυяиs тσ yσυ
by Neko Chii Winter
Summary: Ludwig y su prometido Feliciano van a el antiguo hogar de el mayor para encontrarse con su hermano,Gilbert y su esposo Ivan.¿Pero en realidad esa es la vida que ellos quieren?¿Que hay del amor que ellos sienten?/AU.YAOI con Lemon LudxFeli/LudxGil/IvaxGil
1. Home

Este es mi primer fic terminado y publicado, por favor dejen coments ///Uu!!

Parejas; Lud**[x]**Feli Lud**[x]**Gil Iva**[x]**Gil

* * *

_¿Crees en las coincidencias? . . ._

_¿Crees en el destino? . . ._

_¿Crees en el __**amor**__? _

**Chapter 1.- H**ogar

27 de Marzo…, el día es perfecto para la pareja de novios que se dirigen al antiguo hogar de uno de ellos. Mientras se acercan rápidamente en un vehículo automotriz hacia su destino el menor de la pareja, un joven de piel clara, cabello corto y castaño con un peculiar rizo que resalta su semblante infantil y despreocupado, mientras que su pareja, por el contrario, era de facciones fuertes, cabellos bien peinados y cuerpo ejercitado. La pareja ya hace mucho que había planeado ese viaje hasta Alemania, el hogar de la infancia de Ludwig, Feliciano (su novio) estaba entusiasmado de poder conocer el lugar donde creció su, ahora, prometido, realmente aun ni el asimilaba que apenas hace un año más o menos se acababan de conocer y ahora se casarían, era como un cuento de hadas para el, ¿y Lud?, por supuesto que el también estaba feliz, desde hace mucho que no se sentía tan feliz como cuando estaba con ese Italiano despistado.

El mayor comenzó a estacionarse en la entrada de una casa enorme que estaba muy bien cuidada, aun cuando allí habían vivido muchas generaciones de personas.

El menor fue el primero en bajarse y dirigirse a la casa, era enorme, casi parecía un palacio. Mientras Feliciano contemplaba con ojos grandes y brillosos el lugar Ludwig bajaba las maletas del coche y se dirigía hacia el pórtico para llamar a la puerta, unos segundos después un mozo abrió la puerta ayudando a Lud con el equipaje y dirigiendo a la pareja hacia el interior. La casa estaba bellamente decorada con tonalidades azules, había cuadros por todos lados y muchos muebles con trofeos de la familia de el Alemán, Feli veía todo con ojos de niño explorando cosas nuevas, hasta que el mayordomo les indico que se quedaran en la sala, donde al parecer el "hermano" de Ludwig los recibiría.

-Estoy ansioso de poder conocer a tu familia Doitsu – así era como Feliciano le decía de cariño a su pareja, aun que esta no le agradara tanto… - No deberías de desesperar tanto, en mi familia no son tan cariñosos como piensas….- el Italiano estaba apunto de responderle cuando fue interrumpido por la llegada de un nuevo individuo; Era más alto que Feliciano pero por mucho más bajo que Lud, sus cabellos eran plateados y algo desordenados, sus ojos eran de un rojo muy intenso y su rostro estaba enmarcado por una sonrisa entre diabólica y burlona que empezó a poner algo nervioso al menor, sin embargo cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rubio su expresión cambio drásticamente mostrando un brillo de amor y alivio y su sonrisa se volvió en una cálida de bienvenida al hogar…

Ludwig se levanto de su asiento para acercarse al individuo y abrazarlo fuertemente, este le correspondió el abrazo de igual manera, así duraron varios minutos como si todo lo que necesitaran fuera un abrazo para contarse todo lo que paso en su separación, Feli aun sabiendo que ellos eran muy unidos se comenzó a sentir algo incomodo por la situación y comenzó a tener un extraño y repentino ataque de toz que llamo la atención de los dos hombre, sobre todo del ojiazul quien se separo de su hermano para colocarse cerca de su novio y presentarlos – Gilbert, el es mi prometido Feliciano, Feliciano el es mi "hermano" - Feliciano estiro su mano en un gesto amable para saludarlo acompañado con un "encantado de conocerlo" que fue correspondido, aun que no con el mismo entusiasmo. Los tres se sentaron para comenzar una platica de sus vidas, como se conocieron, etc.

Durante las horas que se encontraron platicando Feliciano se sentía cada vez más nervioso eh incomodo por las miradas del mayor, quien a cada momento parecía juzgarlo, sentenciarlo, desaprobarlo,….sabia que el conocer la familia de su prometido podía ser difícil en la parte de ganárselos, pero comenzaba a pensar que en realidad no sabia cuan difícil iba a ser….

-Bueno ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor para cenar? - dijo finalmente el menor de los "hermanos" quien comenzaba a extrañarse de que no lo hubieran hecho antes, sin embargo el mayor negó con la cabeza mientras explicaba, - Me gustaría que esperáramos a mi esposo para poder comenzar si no les molesta..- esto sorprendió mucho al rubio quien no sabia nada de un matrimonio, pero antes de que este pudiera decir palabra alguna el mayor se le adelanto – Disculpa si nunca te dije hermanito…, fue un año después de que te fueras, Ivan me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte, trate de localizarte pero nunca pude hacerlo hasta hace unos meses, pero me pareció que el informártelo por teléfono no sería muy educado….- el menor seguía sorprendido, ¿Ivan?, ¿ese mismo Ivan que había orillado a sus padres a la casi ruina total?, no podía creerlo, seguramente algo turbio había sucedido allí pero no quería discutirlo frente a su prometido, así que decidió esperar. Al poco rato llego un hombre extremadamente alto, muy bien cubierto por un abrigo largo y una bufanda, su rostro tenia una sonrisa pero no expresaba la felicidad que pretendía –Ludwig cuanto tiempo!....¿y dime quien es este hermoso joven que te acompaña?- Lud se limito a darle un saludo con un tono de voz serio y mirarlo con pesadez presentando a Feliciano – el es mi prometido…- el menor saludo con el mismo entusiasmo que hacia rato había hecho con su hermano, el hombre saludo de la misma manera y todos se dirigieron al comedor para cenar, una vez concluida la cena sin casi cruzar palabras Ivan se despidió de todo y excusándose se fue a su habitación ya que estaba muy cansado. Gilbert dirigió a la pareja a su habitación, que en realidad era la antigua habitación de Ludwig, despidiéndose de ambos.

Al quedarse solos la pareja permaneció en silencio un par de minutos y después el menor voltio a verlo con su típica sonrisa diciéndole – Tienes una familia muy amable – el mayor miro con seriedad al menor y le contesto – No tienes que fingir, conozco a mi hermano y no es muy agradable al tratar a otras personas…- Feliciano solo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cama mientras se cambiaba a una ropa más cómoda para dormir, el mayor le dirigió otra mirada al Italiano diciéndole que regresaría rápido para salir de la habitación. Como suponía su hermano estaba al final del pasillo esperándolo, y más le valía que le explicara que es lo que sucedía.

Cuando llego donde su hermano este le dirigió una sonrisa cálida nuevamente y se limito a decirle – Te tardaste en volver, Idiota- .

* * *

Bueno este fue el horrible cap 1, demásciado cursi y eso que no hemos llegado a la parte interesante muahahaha XDDD

Dejen Reviews plizzz!!!!w

Chii **Out!** ;3


	2. Secrets

Otro cap XDD, espero les guste...ya casi va a empezar lo "bueno" muahahahaha XDD

* * *

_¿Crees en las coincidencias? . . ._

_¿Crees en el destino? . . ._

_¿Crees en el __**amor**__? _

**Chapter 2.-S**ecrets

_Cuando llego donde su hermano este le dirigió una sonrisa cálida nuevamente y se limito a decirle – Te tardaste en volver, Idiota- ._

El menor de los hermanos iba a responderle cuando el peli plateado se le adelanto nuevamente y lo agarro de la mano para dirigirse hacia la cocina, donde lo soltó y lo volvió a mirar sabiendo ya el reclamo que vendría… - ¿Me podrías explicar que ha pasado?, ¿¡Algún otro detalle que tenga que saber, además de que mi hermano se cazo con el hombre que pensaba que más odiaba?!- por unos escasos segundos Gilbert dirigió su mirada abajo en un gesto algo infantil de culpa y vergüenza, que cambio justo en el instante que se percato que hacia, después de todo, el Asombroso Gilbert Weillschmidt jamás permitiría que su "hermano" menor lo viera de esa forma.

El mayor volvió a formar una sonrisa en su rostro, solo que esta era fingida y amarga, miro a los ojos a su hermano y comenzó a hablar – Hay cosas que no tienen mucho sentido en este mundo pero simplemente suceden…- -¿Así que no piensas decirme lo que paso en verdad?- le respondió Ludwig con un tono y mirada severo, - Siempre te jactabas de ser el hermano más "asombroso" del mundo, pero en estos momentos tu actitud de ocultarme cosas demuestra todo lo contrario…-el rubio iba a seguir su replica pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de parte de el otro hermano– No me trates como a un chiquillo!!, tu no tienes ningún derecho a juzgar las cosas que hice, hago o hare!!......Y si no te digo mis razones tal vez sea por que no te incumben, no crees Oeste!? – El menor por reflejo toco su mejilla afectada y volteo a ver al chico de mirada escarlata con el cuerpo tenso por la intensidad de la situación, soltó un poco de aire y respiro para calmarse y poder hablar calmadamente con su hermano. –No quiero pelear contigo Gilbert, por fin he vuelto a mi hogar después de cuatro años, ¿sabes lo que han sido cuatro años sin saber nada de ti?, y cuando por fin puedo volverte a ver, me encuentro con que te casaste con ese…ese…- - bastardo?- completo la frase el mayor con una nueva sonrisa más natural en el.- Si, eso, casado con ese bastardo…entiende que tampoco es muy sencillo para mi asimilar tan rápido eso y menos si tu no me dices la verdadera razón por la que lo hiciste, ya que puedo jurar que no es por amor,…¿tubo algo que ver ese amigo tuyo Roderich?- el peli plateado negó con la cabeza y antes de que el menor siguiera hablando le coloco un dedo en los labios en señal de que no lo hiciera y con su tono más calmado le respondió – Cuando sea el momento te lo diré, por ahora será mejor que vayas con tu novio si no quieres que se preocupe…- el rubio acepto y se dirigió a las escaleras seguido de su hermano pero antes de subirlas volteo y se dirigió a el – Prométeme que si algo malo te pasa, o te intenta hacer ese desgraciado me contaras…- el mayor rio bajo y le contesto – ahora hablas mucho Oeste, se ve que has cambiado..- el menor se ruborizo un poco y siguió subiendo las escaleras seguido de su hermano para después separarse ambos al dirigirse a sus habitaciones como _antes_…

Antes…antes todo era más feliz para ambos, aun que no lo quisiera admitir Gilbert le gustaba cuando su hermano se preocupaba por el, hace mucho que nadie lo hacia, pero no iba a mostrarse débil ante nadie, el era el Asombroso Gilbert y aun con que en esos momentos estaba viviendo en un infierno, no iba a demostrar cuan miserable se sentía, y ahora menos, que la persona que más felicidad había traído a su vida estaba de vuelta con el, había vuelto a el, aun que tristemente con alguien más…pero era natural, el ya era grande ahora, no siempre iba a ser ese hermoso niño que cuidaba y ama hasta ahora...ya era un hombre.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre, Gilbert se despertó a las 5:30 de la mañana, con su marido en la ducha el se ponía ropa deportiva y salía a ejercitarse una hora en lo que su esposo salía a trabajar, eran las ventajas de que este tuviese su rutina bien marcada, así podía evitar a toda costa el encontrarse con el hasta la hora de cenar, si es que llegaba para ese entonces (cosa que tampoco le importaba a el), al llegar a la casa se bañaba y vestía para bajar a desayunar, ese día encontró sentado en la mesa desayunando a su hermano, bien vestido y perfectamente peinado, mientras que su prometido estaba a medio dormir con su pijama aun puesta. Cuando terminaron los tres de desayunar el menor de todos subió a bañarse y cambiarse dejando a los hermanos solos. - ¿Qué van a hacer hoy?- pregunto el mayor rompiendo el silencio – Feliciano va a ir al aeropuerto por su hermano para que lo acompañe a ver la iglesia y luego lo llevara a su hotel…- el mayor se quedo algo sorprendido de que no le hubiese mencionado Ludwig que su novio tenia un hermano -¿Hermano?, ¿y por que se va a quedar en un hotel? – el rubio con un tono algo avergonzado le respondió – si, es el hermano gemelo de Feliciano…se llama Romano y el prefirió quedarse en un hotel por que...digamos que no le agrada la idea de que su hermano se case conmigo…- el mayor comenzó a reírse de ello,…y el pensaba ser el hermano malvado? – kesesese, ¿así que no le agradas al hermanito eh Oeste?... ¿me pregunto que cosa sucia habrá descubierto que hacías con su hermano?- diciendo esto ultimo con un tono de perversión y morbo que hizo sonrojar a su hermano –N-nada!!, eres un pervertido hermano!- el otro siguió riendo un buen rato hasta hartarse y volverlo a mirarlo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos – Y hablando de eso…¿Cómo es el chico en la cama?- la pregunta le llego tan de repente a el alemán que hasta se empezó a ahogar con su propia saliva y empeorando su sonrojo - ¡¿Q-que tipo de preguntas son esas Gilbert!?- el mayor volvió a reír mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a uno más cercano a su hermano – Vamos, no me digas que te siguen dando vergüenza esas cosas, ¿Cómo es?, por su comportamiento yo diría que es del tipo que gritan mucho…- el menor le seguía empeorando el sonrojo por las palabras de su hermano haciéndole más divertida la situación al mayor – N-NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!! ¿¡Y-yo no te pregunto como lo hace Ivan en la cama verdad…!?- el rubio se arrepintió de haber soltado esas palabras, tenia el presentimiento de que de una manera turbia Ivan obligo a su hermano a casarse con el y que, las veces que hubiesen tenido sexo seguramente no habrían sido para nada placenteras para su hermano. Gilbert se quedo callado unos momentos y nuevamente acabo el silencio incomodo– Es bastante rudo…- le contesto con un tono de broma, sin embargo sus ojos y sonrisa podían decir todo lo contrario - ¿Por qué no lo dejas?...¿ Por que lo hiciste?...- el rubio quería de verdad saber por que su hermano se había arruinado la vida así, ¿Qué le había hecho ese maldito?...- Oeste,… ¿tu de verdad amas a Feliciano?, o ¿haz amado a alguien?... de ser así...tal vez algún día comprendas por que hice lo que hice…- ¿Cómo podía decir cosas como esas?....¿como que lo iba a comprender?... volteo a ver a su hermano y se sorprendió al encontrarlo a escasos centímetros de el, sentía su respiración tan cerca…tan cálida, y sus labios rosados…solo tenía que acercarse un poco para rozarlos…solo un poco…

DOOOITSUUUU~- el Italiano grito antes de entrar a la habitación y encontrar a su prometido en el suelo completamente sonrojado y a su hermano con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento para asistir a su "hermanito". – Doitsu estas bien??, que te paso???- el rubio se levanto y sacudió intentando no hacer más alboroto y contestando con voz "tranquila" -si, no paso nada…nada- el menor se extraño del comportamiento de su prometido, pero pensó que tal vez seria su imaginación, se acerco a el con una cara de perrito huérfano para persuadirlo a que lo acompañara, y realmente con esa cara ni el más rudo con corazón de hielo le podía negar algo… el menor se adelanto al carro con su típica felicidad, mientras su pareja iba por las llaves del auto y antes de salir de la casa fue detenido por su hermano quien rápidamente lo acorralo en una pared y unía sus labios en un beso desesperado y ansioso, se notaba que no le había divertido tanto como lo había fingido cuando Feliciano los interrumpió antes… al separarse se vieron a los ojos y ambos hermanos notaron el mismo brillo en sus miradas,………Deseo.

El mayor se acerco al oído del menor y le susurro de forma sensual – Este será nuestro nuevo secreto…- cada palabra hizo erizar la piel del rubio a la vez que el sonrojo se hacia nuevamente presente, ¿estaba bien eso?, ¿Qué pasaría con Feliciano?, el no se merecía eso… pero… no podía evitar sentirse así con su hermano, desde antes de partir estaba seguro de que sentía algo por el, aun que no pudiera confesarlo, aun que fuera un pecado, y cuando se había alejado de el solo empeoro ese sentimiento, hasta que conoció a Feliciano, y en cierta manera lo había hecho olvidar, pero no sentía lo mismo con el, y ahora este beso…no sabía lo que ahora pasaría, solo sabía que, efectivamente, ese sería un secreto entre Gilbert y el.

* * *

Ahhh!!! se k me quieren matar varios D: ....pliiizzz comenten.....no maten....XDD

Chii **Out**~!


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon por la tardanza D:

_"texto" _pensamiento del personaje

-Texto- Dialogo del personaje

**_"Texto" _**recuerdo del personaje

Palabras en el dialogo en _Cursiva _son en otro idioma

Todo lo demás es mi pesima narrativa XDD, gomen x eso jeje ñ-nU

_L_eean la descipcion d abajo al final del cap pliz o!

_

* * *

_

_¿Crees en las coincidencias? . . ._

_¿Crees en el destino? . . ._

_¿Crees en el __**amor**__? _

**Chapter 3.-M**emories

"_Mein Gott!, como pude hacer eso!, es mi hermano, yo no…Verdammt!" _El mayor se estaba recriminando en su mente las acciones de hace unos momentos, solo esperaba que su novio JAMAZ se enterara de ello, el italiano tal vez parecía que no había nada en el mundo que le molestara o lo quebrara pero el no quería averiguar si eso era verdad, después de todo, y aun habiendo hecho lo que hace unos momentos hizo, lo seguía queriendo no?...

_Querer…Amar…¿Cuál es la diferencia entre estas dos palabras?..._

-Ne, Doitsu, ¿sucede algo?- por fin rompe el silencio Feliciano sacando de sus pensamientos a Ludwig

–N-no, No es nada…- contesto su prometido causándole más mortificación al menor por el tono en que respondió.

– Yo se que es lo que sucede, sabes?, no soy tan inocente como a veces finjo ser…si finjo es por que no quiero causar más conflictos entre ustedes…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada el castaño

- ¿De que estas hablando Feliciano?..- le respondió el otro preocupándose por lo que pudiese saber su prometido, sintió una punzada en el pecho de repente, un nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo que la sentía extremadamente seca y en su estomago se hacia un hueco enorme…"_Schuld"…_

-Pues de Romano y tu, no?...eso es lo que te preocupa no es así?...se que el a veces se pasa de sobreprotector, pero es por que, aun que no lo parezca, el me quiere ver bien, por eso me protege tanto como tu, por que me ama- concluyendo con una gran sonrisa…otra vez esa palabra…Amar…solo cuatro letras pero había veces que parecía más grande para el rubio.

-Solo prométeme que evitaras pelear esta vez, se que es difícil de ignorarlo pero…has un intento por mi si?- prosiguió el ojimiel con una cara de angelito para que el mayor no se pudiese negar

– No te preocupes Feliciano, evitare pelear con el a toda costa- le respondió el mayor dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo más, el menor dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa energética típica en el mientras le daba un beso corto en la mejilla a su prometido

– _Grazie, ti amo_.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.{N}:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

El mayor de los Weillschmidt se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala admirando el paisaje de la ventana, aun que, en realidad no lo estaba viendo, no estaba viendo nada, pero la felicidad que tenia era tanta que no podía dejar de sonreír de una forma que nunca iba a dejar que nadie le viera, excepto la persona que la provoco.

Sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal…pero…esos ojos azules lo habían tentado tantas veces, y siempre se había podido contener pero esta ves…algo fue diferente, tal vez el deseo de no haberlo visto en cuatro años y que de repente, allí estuviera…aun que con otro hombre…

Desde pequeño lo había cuidado, desde la primera vez que lo vio…

"_**La lluvia era persistente ese día, mi madre y yo habíamos salido al mercado ese día, aun teniendo a tantos criados a su disposición a mi madre le gustaba ir a comprar la comida, sentía que con ese tipo de detalles no perdería su humildad antigua…solo que ese día fue un mal día para salir, ya que la comida termino mojada al igual que nosotros, al entrar a la casa mi madre fue junto con mi nana por unas toallas y me dejaron en la sala…fue allí cuando lo escuche por primera vez, al otro lado de la sala había un pequeño cesto (o eso fue lo que me pareció) adornado por un bello listón turquesa, y dentro de el había algo que hacia mucho ruido, eran, gritos?...no…lloriqueos...de bebé.**_

_**En ese tiempo yo apenas era un niño de 6 años, no era muy alto y no podía ver que había dentro, así que me subí a un sillón, no importándome ensuciarlo, para ver que hacia tanto ruido. Y entonces fue que lo vi, un pequeño, muy pequeño bebé con la piel tan blanca que se confundiría con la nieve, unos pequeños mechones de cabello rubio asomándose de su cabeza y unos enormes ojos azules, tan azules y profundos…"**_

"_Como el cielo de hoy…."_

"_**Desde que lo vi algo en mi pecho comenzó a surgir…quien era aquella creatura?, por que estaba aquí?, por que me miraba así?...no….era el brillo de sus ojos, había visto a varios bebés pero este era diferente, parecía que supiera exactamente quien era yo…."**_

"_**Después de eso mi padre y mi madre duraron peleados mucho tiempo, yo ya era todo un muchacho cuando ellos apenas se reconciliaron…al parecer mi padre en alguno de sus 'trabajos fuera' encontró con quien más entretenerse y ese 'alguien' termino embarazada…9 meses después nació Ludwig, poco después su madre murió y ahora mi padre se debe hacer cargo de su nuevo hijo también, mi madre siempre lo trato con cariño y mimos, aun sabiendo que no era su madre, al igual que yo, se encariño con el, y yo?, pues yo era el hermano más asombroso de todo el universo, siempre enseñándole cosas nuevas y el aprendiéndolas y hasta superándome rápidamente."**_

"_entonces cuando fue que me…?"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo quien entro a la sala seguido de Ivan quien le hizo una señal para que se retirara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto secamente Gilbert

-¿Que no te alegra ver a tu esposo?, deberías de estar cantando de felicidad por ello…- le respondió con un tono psicópata y una sonrisa que daba miedo.

– Cantare el día que te mueras- respondió secamente el de cabellera plateada, lo cual al poco rato se arrepintió pues el mayor se acerco rápida y peligrosamente a el y lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo tiro al suelo y abriendo en su labio una herida que comenzó a sangrar

–Creo que llegara más rápido el tuyo si sigues tratando así a tu esposo…recuerda que debes ser agradecido Gilbert...- el tono de voz de Ivan había sido tan fuerte que parecía como si con las mismas palabras lo estuviera golpeando aun…y su aroma ahora perceptible a Vodka no mejoraba la situación de Gilbert haciéndolo sentir denigrado…lo odiaba.

-¿Tu hermano y su adorable prometido no están?, um pero que suerte, así tendremos más tiempo para pasar juntos "amor" – el más alto bajo la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos…pero cuando los ojos carmín se encontraron con los ojos purpura fue un encuentro terrorífico…el menor sabia a que se refería, pero ya hacia mucho que no sucedía "eso" que tenía miedo ahora…pero sabia que tendría que hacer a un lado su dignidad, por que si se resistía a las ordenes del Ruso, como el lo dijo, el día de su funeral llegaría primero.

* * *

Pues eso fue el 3 cap, perdonen por el retraso D, prometo intentar actualizarlo más seguidooo! Y perdón si son demasiado cortos los caps, es para intrigarlos más muahahaha (¿?)

…A todos los Fans de Ivan, les aclaro…AMO a Ivan (Rusia), pero en este fic necesitaba a un malo y pues simplemente no pude pensar en alguien más tratándose de un Germancest S…asi que mil sorrys si lo ven super maldito pero prometo pronto hacer otro fic donde el sea el superhéroe XDD…*se imagina a Ivan de super héroe con su llave como arma y una botella de Vodka* mmmm…..si….no es mala idea…..*Inner: concentrat!* a si!...luegoooo se dieron cuenta d que ya puse a hablar a los pj en su idioma?(bueno algunos diálogos jeje) asi que ahorita les pongo las traducciones trankiis XDD jiji.

**Mein Gott;** Ni dios

**Verdammt;** Rayos (Demonios)

**Schuld;** Culpa

**Grazie;** Gracias

**Ti amo**; Te Amo

**Kiriahtan;** muchas gracias x tu review como veras si lo tome en cuenta muxas gracias!

Y a todos los que leen este fic tambn dejen su review para saber lo que opinan,sugerencias, mentadas, etc, jeje XDD….

Bueno como ya no se que más decir me despidooo….

TODOS SERAN UNO CON GILBIRD!w

Chii **Out! ;3**


End file.
